


Touchdown

by silver_etoile



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossdressing Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 21:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3303734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_etoile/pseuds/silver_etoile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the football game, Nasir has a surprise for Agron, and Agron has one for him as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touchdown

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished watching the series yesterday and I'm still sad about all the character death, but I love nagron. So I couldn't help myself.

Agron should have been listening to Spartacus calling the play as they huddled in the circle on the field. He should have but he was distracted. It wasn’t the bright lights glaring down from above, the roar of the crowd in the stands, or the cameras swooping occasionally overhead, capturing the game for the TV audiences. It wasn’t the students roaring the fight song along with the band. It wasn’t the itch of his uniform, uncomfortably bunched between his legs.

His gaze rested instead over Crixus’ shoulder at the cheerleaders standing on the sidelines. The girls in red and blue uniforms called out cheers and the boys in their long pants and tight tops stood with their hands clasped behind their backs. Agron’s eyes fell on Nasir at the end of the line of cheerleaders, his black hair tied back with a red ribbon. Probably Naevia’s doing. He smiled to himself.

He was too busy watching Nasir to hear the play Spartacus called before someone slapped his shoulder and they broke the circle to take positions.

“Shit,” he muttered under his breath as he took his place, hoping blocking the guy in front of him would be the right move.

“Thirty-two,” Spartacus shouted as he bent down to receive the ball. “Fourteen! Hike!”

When the ball was in play, all Agron ever saw was his body slamming into the opposite player, slamming them to the ground, blocking them from getting to Spartacus.

The guy in front of him lurched forward, like a battering ram out for the final kill, slamming into Agron’s shoulder with almost painful force even though the padding. He scrambled to hold the guy, his shoes digging into the turf, grunting at the effort it took to keep him back. 

Other players flurried around them and before Agron even had the chance to push back, the other guy knocked him to the ground, flat on his back.

The whistle blew a second later and Agron blinked at the blinding stadium lights. A wave of annoyance coursed through him and he struggled to push himself up.

Crixus appeared, holding out a hand and hauling him up.

“Pay more attention to the play and less to your boy toy next time,” Crixus growled before stalking away. 

Agron glared at his retreating back as he dusted the grass off his uniform. It didn’t matter that Crixus had a point; Agron wasn’t about to listen to Crixus when Crixus spent all his time off the field feeling up Naevia. 

Glancing to the sidelines again, he caught Nasir’s eyes on him but looked away before Nasir’s mouth could curl into a smirk. He was there to play the game, not get distracted by cheerleaders.

Easier said than done, he admitted as the game went on and they were behind by one touchdown. The fourth quarter was quickly winding down and the crowd merely got louder as they reached the five yard line. If they didn’t win, Crixus would be in a mood the rest of the week, and Agron had no intention of dealing with his pissy mood. 

Spartacus, grabbed Agron’s shoulder as they leaned into the huddle. “We’re doing an Out play.”

Across the huddle, Gannicus nodded and they broke to take their positions. The crowd roared behind them. A win here would leave them undefeated and poised for a bowl game. 

Agron didn’t spare a glance to where Nasir was going lifts with the other cheerleaders. He had to concentrate, and staring at his ass wasn’t going to help.

Spartacus called the hike and everything seemed to speed up. The clash of helmets crashing, grunts and yells, a rising scream from the crowd. Agron surged forward, smacking into the man opposite him. Their helmets banged together, and the guy went down, feet slipping from under him.

The sweeping cheer came with the blast of whistles and Agron rolled to his feet as Gannicus slammed into him.

“Fucking champions!” Gannicus yelled before bouncing off to grab someone else. 

One field goal later, and the game was theirs. Spectators flooded the field and Agron was bombarded with teammates, but his mind was less on the crow of “Party at my place!” that came from one of the guys, and more on scanning the crowds for the telltale uniform of the cheerleaders. 

He finally spotted Nasir talking with Naevia and a smile curled his lips. He would have sworn it wasn’t a coincidence when Nasir looked his way and smiled. Naevia hit his shoulder and said something before walking away.

Agron couldn’t get to Nasir, even through the crowds if he wanted, and the coach shunted them off to the locker rooms instead. That was perfectly fine. He’d see him later.

*

There was a party somewhere, at Crixus’ disgustingly dirty apartment or maybe Gannicus’ place that always smelled like sex and dirty socks, but Agron was at neither of those places. Instead, he had Nasir pressed up against the wall of Nasir’s bedroom, having already stumbled through the living room, hitting his shin on the coffee table that had entirely too sharp edges for a shitty piece of furniture that came with the apartment.

“It was a good game,” Nasir panted as Agron sucked on his neck, a hand pushed deep in his soft hair and tilting his chin up.

Agron pulled away from his neck, kissing him deeply instead, closing his eyes to the way Nasir moaned softly. Fuck, it was so easy to get lost in this, the slick slide of Nasir’s mouth against his, the way Nasir’s hands clutched at the back of his shirt. Nasir still had his uniform on and Agron could feel his arousal through the loose fabric of his pants.

“You sure your roommate’s gone?” he murmured, sliding his hands down Nasir’s side and sliding under his tank top. 

“Castus went home for the weekend,” Nasir replied, lips trailing over Agron’s jaw, and his body arched upward into Agron’s.

Agron wanted to enjoy this moment, the feeling of Nasir pushing against him, his hand against his ribcage, feeling every breath. “I don’t like him,” he said instead, practically feeling Nasir’s brief annoyance at the statement. 

“Do I have to tell you again he’s just a friend?” Nasir asked, his grip loosening on Agron’s shirt, and his body stilled against him.

Fuck. Agron couldn’t help bringing it up, but the way Castus was around Nasir pissed him off. 

Pulling back, Agron slid a hand over Nasir’s jaw and tried to ignore Nasir’s annoyed expression.

“He hits on you all the time.”

“He’s just joking. We’ve never done anything. Besides, he was my roommate before you were my boyfriend.” 

Nasir was right, but Agron didn’t have to like it. This wasn’t how he’d wanted the evening to go. He had much bigger plans and arguing about Castus wasn’t one of them.

“Maybe next year you should live somewhere else,” he said, brushing Nasir’s dark hair from his eyes and tracing the line of his throat with his fingers. 

“Where?” Nasir scoffed, but his eyes fluttered at Agron’s touch. “I like this apartment.”

“Yeah, the killer coffee table is fucking great,” Agron muttered, but he continued his slow exploration of Nasir’s skin. He knew he was swaying Nasir back to pleasure when Nasir closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Leaning in, he pressed his nose to Nasir’s throat.

A year ago, he would have never imagined doing this with someone, let alone Nasir, the male cheerleader who’d smiled at him one day and Agron’s heart had about exploded in his chest for no reason he could explain.

He had to forget about Castus, the annoying roommate who got on his nerves so much sometimes Agron felt like breaking something. There were far more important things to attend to.

“You know what my favorite thing about this apartment is?” Agron asked, pushing his hand down Nasir’s body, teasing the waistband of his pants but not slipping underneath. Instead, he covered Nasir’s hard cock and squeezed through the fabric.

“What’s that?” Nasir breathed, gripping his bicep and glancing down as he bit his lip and panted for breath.

Nasir’s cock was hard in his hand, an outline in his sweatpants, pressed against his leg. Stroking slowly, his own prick growing in his jeans, he pressed his mouth to Nasir’s in a soft kiss that Nasir leaned into. 

“You,” he murmured over the stupid fluttering in his chest. It was soon replaced with burning desire as Nasir surged upward against his lips.

As stupid as he felt saying it (seriously, when had he become so fucking sentimental? If his brother ever heard about this, he’d never hear the end of it), he was glad he did when Nasir was pressed against him, arms twined around his neck, practically trying to climb him.

His lips felt sore and tingly, but that was only a fraction of the reason he pulled back, carding his free hand, the one that wasn’t cupping Nasir’s dick through his pants, through Nasir’s hair and ducking the way Nasir followed his mouth.

“Did you get it?” Agron panted, meeting him for half a kiss, mouths not quite meeting, but Nasir drew back this time. His dark eyes met Agron’s and he paused.

“If Naevia ever finds out I took it—”

“She won’t,” Agron assured him, feeling the blood rushing to his cock, and he spread Nasir’s legs, leaning into him. “It’s just for tonight.”

Nasir didn’t reply for a moment, but he smiled, as if he knew Agron was lying about it just being once. Agron didn’t have an answer, though. He’d thought about this a lot since they’d gotten together. Hell, he’d thought about it before with other people, but he’d never thought anyone would actually do it. Nasir wasn’t just anyone; he was a cheerleader. He also was the only one who put up with him.

“You’re gonna have to let go of me if you want me to,” Nasir said after a minute, kissing him soundly, and it was enough that Agron almost didn’t care to let him go. They could just fuck right there, right against the wall with Castus’ bedroom on the other side, even if he wasn’t there. Agron liked to think he could tell when Nasir had been well fucked and he liked knowing he was the one that did it, not Castus. “Agron.”

“Fine,” Agron said at length, “fine.” He let Nasir slip from his grasp, turning to watch him head for the bathroom.

“I’ll be right back,” Nasir said with a smirk as he shut the door behind him.

Agron was too impatient to sit still, so he kicked off his shoes and got his jeans off, leaving them in a crinkled pile on the floor as he moved to the bed. It squeaked under his weight, and he pulled off his shirt for good measure, wincing slightly at the bruises under his skin. It hadn’t been an easy game to win and he’d be feeling it for a few days.

Impatience turned to anticipation, and he couldn’t deny the buzzing under his skin as he waited for Nasir. 

“Okay,” Nasir said from behind the door. “You ready?”

Agron had never been more ready. “Get out here.”

The door swung open and Nasir stood there, still in his cheer tank top, but in place of his sweatpants, they’d been replaced with a red, pleated, cheer skirt. Agron’s dick twitched excitedly as he let his gaze wander over Nasir, from his bare thighs to the way the skirt barely covered his erection.

“Fuck me,” he breathed finally, forcing himself to swallow, but he couldn’t take his eyes off the way the fabric swished when Nasir took a few steps forward.

“Do you like it?”

Like was an understatement, but Agron couldn’t find the words to describe the warmth flooding his body, the way his cock hardened even more at even the thought of fucking Nasir in that.

“Come here,” he said instead and ignored Nasir’s grin as Nasir moved to the bed. Reaching up, Agron pulled him into his lap, unable to stop himself from running his hands over the skirt, through the pleats, over Nasir’s ass and maneuvering him on top of him. “God, I want to fuck you.”

Nasir’s smile didn’t waver as he pushed his hips against Agron, and fuck, Nasir wasn’t wearing anything under the skirt. If Naevia did find out, she would murder them both. Naevia was the least of his worries at the moment, too caught up in the wave of lust that swept over him. His hands fell to Nasir’s thighs and he bit his lip as Nasir’s hips ground down again.

“I want you to fuck me,” Nasir panted, tilting his head back as he rocked down again and they both groaned.

Agron didn’t want to come like this, still in his boxers, with Nasir rubbing against him, as appealing as it was to get off right then. 

“Up,” he commanded then, forcing himself to say it, as much as he didn’t want Nasir to ever move from that position. 

Nasir shifted onto his knees, grabbing Agron’s boxers and pulling them down, tossing them over the side of the bed and climbing back on top of him.

Agron met his lips for a kiss that made his chest curl with something other than lust, something other than a need to fuck that he couldn’t explain. He licked inside Nasir’s mouth, groaning against him and grabbing the back of his thigh as their cocks slid together. 

“Oh, Jesus,” Nasir cursed, pushing his hips down, the space between them closing, air hot and heavy. 

It took all of Agron’s mental capacity to fumble for the package of condom on Nasir’s nightstand. Nasir never bothered to hide them from Castus, which Agron took as a good sign. He snatched the lube and spread it over his fingers as Nasir rolled the condom on for him, his hands hot and steady. The first time they’d done this, Nasir had been nervous, a little unsure, but no more.

“Yeah,” Nasir breathed, sucking in a breath and moving to a better angle as Agron pushed his fingers inside him. 

Nasir was practically fully dressed in the skirt and tank top, but Agron wanted it this way, with the skirt fabric brushing against his stomach as Nasir leaned forward. He watched the flush spread on Nasir’s skin, up his neck, over his cheeks. Pushing his fingers deeper inside, Agron rolled his hips up. Fuck, he wanted to be inside him.

Nasir didn’t seem interested in taking it slow either as he grasped Agron’s wrist and pulled his fingers out. 

“Are we completing the cheerleader fantasy?” Nasir breathed as he lowered himself onto Agron’s prick, pausing to steady himself and breath.

Agron could barely form words, too entranced by the sight of his cock disappearing beneath the folds of the skirt, the peek of Nasir’s prick, his thighs sinking down. 

“Thought I did that—” Agron pushed up and watched Nasir gasp, eyes shut tightly. “—when we started dating.” 

His skin felt hot, his cock slick and tight inside Nasir. As many times as they’d done this, it never got old. 

Nasir’s laugh was cut off by a sharp breath and they fell mostly silent after that except for soft moans, intakes of breath, the occasional soft curse as their bodies moved together. Agron kept his hands on Nasir’s body, smoothing up the skirt to his waist, rolling his hips up, fucking him slowly and deliberately at the same time.

The urgency from before seemed to melt away as they slid together, and Agron pushed inside him, gritting his teeth against the tightness around his prick, the slickness and heat spreading over his skin. Nasir moved with him, his body winding like a snake, fucking himself expertly. 

“Fuck!” Nasir cursed when Agron reached for his prick, sneaking under the pleats of the skirt and jerking him off in the way he knew he couldn’t resist. He’d done it before in less appropriate places, like the bathroom at the student union, in the computer lab when they were supposed to be studying for midterms, even in the locker room under the stadium. 

“Nasir,” he breathed, rolling his hips up. He could feel himself getting closer, a tingle on his skin, the curl in his toes. 

Nasir leaned forward, hot breath panted against Agron’s jaw, but Agron pulled him in for a messy, breathless kiss that left them both panting for air, but Agron kept him there, pressing kisses down his neck and throat as they both reached the precipice.

Agron came first, his stomach tightening and releasing without warning as his hips jerked inside Nasir. Pressed to Nasir’s throat, he murmured, “Jesus fucking Christ, _Nasir_.” His hand slid to Nasir’s hip, bunching in the skirt and tugging as he came and his body arched upward.

Just the fact that Nasir had done this, that he hadn’t given him a, “you’re fucking crazy,” look when he’d mentioned the idea, was more than Agron could have hoped for, but he hadn’t imagined it would be this good, that he’d want to pull Nasir close and never let him go, skirt or no.

“God,” Nasir groaned, still rocking down against him, helping Agron’s hand on his cock, speeding up his strokes, forcing him to tighten his grip until Nasir came with a gasp. 

Agron took his hand away as Nasir slid down on top of him with a large breath. His weight was warm and comforting, and Agron smoothed his hand over Nasir’s back, down his shirt and to the skirt, fiddling with the hem.

Scooting up, Nasir fit into his grip and for a moment, they lay quietly.

Agron had nothing to say, content to lie with Nasir on top of him, to listen to the occasional rumble of cars outside the window. It had been a good night; they’d won the game and were in the running for a bowl game, and he’d fucked his boyfriend into oblivion. 

Nasir moved first, glancing up at him and smoothing a hand over his jaw and the stubble growing in on his chin. “Want me to keep it?”

Agron barely lifted his head, hand smoothing down the bunched fabric. He moved his hand to Nasir’s waist and smiled.

“Won’t Naevia notice?”

“She’ll just think she lost it. She won’t have any reason to suspect me,” Nasir pointed out. “She’ll probably blame Mira.”

Agron laughed, pressing a kiss to his lips. “And your conscience would allow that.”

Nasir shrugged and kissed him again, deeper. “I kinda liked it, and I know you did.”

Agron couldn’t argue, so he rolled them over, Nasir pressed to the mattress. Nasir merely smiled up at him, expression soft and open like it always was. It had used to freak Agron out when they’d first started dating, and granted, they’d only been dating a few months, but now he liked it. 

“Next year,” he said after a second, his heart starting to beat faster, “I was thinking maybe we should get an apartment.”

Nasir’s eyebrows went up but he didn’t look upset. Agron couldn’t believe how nerve-wracking it had been just to say that. He’d never once thought about living with anyone he’d dated before, and granted they had another year of college to go, but he liked the idea of coming back after class to Nasir. 

“Are you asking me to move in with you?” Nasir asked finally, and Agron hoped he didn’t look nervous as he shrugged.

“Not until next year. It’s not even second semester yet.”

Maybe he was being too hopeful. After all, what were the odds they’d still be together by next year? Still, he could hope.

Nasir pulled him down into a kiss that wiped all the doubts from his mind, and he closed his eyes.

“Yes,” Nasir breathed when they parted, noses brushing and breath mingling. “I’ll move in with you. And I’ll keep the skirt.”

Agron laughed, a weight lifted off his chest, and he kissed Nasir again, cupping his neck and smiling against his mouth. It had been a good day indeed and next year was looking even better.

*

FIN.


End file.
